


Super Spy Suction Cups

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: Avengers' Team-Bonding Adventures [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has huge crush on Thor, Multi, Natasha doing 'serious' spy stuff, Sam and Steve are dorks, Sam is amused, Steve is Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short team-bonding fic, with Natasha being a dork and Clint mooning over Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Spy Suction Cups

"What the hell is she doing?" Tony asked, stopping to stand beside Clint. Currently, Natasha was trying to scale the wall, using suction cups. Natasha Romanov, scariest assassin he knows, was using suction cups like they were a legitimate spy tool. 

"Emulating Spiderman," Clint replied, taking a large slurp from his Coca-Cola. "And looking way more badass while doing it." Silence fell between them, only to be broken by the sound of tiny suction noises on the wall. 

"Why though?" Tony asked, "What purpose does this even serve?...Oh my God, she's going to kill Spiderman, isn't she?" Clint levelled Tony with an unimpressed, judgmental stare. 

"You don't get this whole redemption arc thing, do you?" Clint asked, before finishing his soda. 

"Are you kidding? My middle name's 'Redemption Arc.' I'm certified redemption man," Tony said, jumping when a large hand landed on his head. It didn't take long to figure it was Thor. 

"Are we discussing redemption?" Thor asked, "For I have a most glorious story, a story of Lady Jane's kindness, and how-" 

"Thor, man, you've told us before," Tony said, moving away from his hand. "It was all really, very heartwarming." 

"Yeah, I mean, you don't even act racist anymore," Clint added, dodging a stray suction cup thrown at his face. 

"He was prejudice against an entire species, so species-ist..." Natasha said, jumping down from the wall with way too much grace and style. 

"And I was a mad scientist, so we're all even," Bruce added, appearing behind them all like a ghost, as usual. He smiled at all of them, before taking a drink from his tea. 

"Hey, now, don't clump Steve here with you guys." Tony groaned, turning slowly to meet the smug smile of a one, Sam Wilson. The couple had appeared just as stealthily as Bruce, and Tony was pretty sure they all stealth-arrived together. 

"He was a complete man of the law," Sam continued, "Except for the fights and the whole lying to the government thing..." Steve rolled his eyes, one arm draped over Sam's shoulders. 

"Cap, I love your boyfriend, I really do, but he's stealing my thunder," Tony said, pointedly ignoring Sam's amused snort. 

"Friend Tony, I am the one with the thunder," Thor said, grinning widely. 

"No, that's not what-" Tony narrowed his eyes, lips pursed. "You're messing with me, aren't you? You can't be that oblivious." Thor only grinned before clapping him on the back. 

"Only I shall know." With that Thor bid his leave, making sure to ruffle everyone's hair, save Natasha. 

"I think Thor might be the smartest out of all of us," Clint said, "I love that man, just saying it now. I'm calling dibs on that." 

"Clint, you do remember Thor has a girlfriend," Steve said, only looking really, really amused. 

"Jane's cool, we'll figure it out." 

"I'm going to leave, before I have to hear something about Thor I don't want to hear," Bruce said, "Tony's coming with me." Bruce turned, Tony already trailing after him like an imprinted duck. 

"I am so happy you live with these people," Sam said, "Endless dinner conversations." 

"Hmm, that's one way to look at it."


End file.
